Lifes Little Trick
by Kstuffles
Summary: Laina is just an ordinary girl ... or so she though ... one phone call chenged her life. Vampires are hunting her down and she needs not only to save herself but also others as well. Can she do it? Please R
1. strange calls

_. **Hey ya'll I hope you like this. I get part of this from Laurell K Hamilton Anit Blake series. Some of the names I am using are from her so don't be mad please. I would love for you to review after you are done reading.** ._

_I was running. One of those runs where no matter how hard you run you really aren't getting anywhere. I was running through a thick dark forest. Once I had never seen before. I had no idea where I was. My heart was pounding so hard and my breath was coming out as ragged gasps and I tried my hardest to run. Something was chasing me. I didn't know what, but I knew it was there. The fear was there. It grew closer and closer as I tried to run. As I was running all of a sudden I started to hear a ringing. _

I jerked awake when I realized it wasn't my dream that was ringing but my phone on my nightstand. It took me a moment to actually realize what it was. When I heard the shrill scream of the phone I turned and looked at it. Right next to the phone was my alarm clock and it only read three-thirty in the morning. My anger flared.

"Who in the hell is calling me this early."

So I reached over, not very happily mind you, and grabbed the phone. I waited for a second and then took a calming breath, trying not be mad.

"Hello?"

"Is this Laina?"

I stopped for a moment to think. That was my name but I had no idea who this was. It scraped through my mind trying to figure out if I knew who this was. Well to no luck, I had no idea.

"Depends on who wants to know. Do I know you?"

"No you do not. I know of you and I need your help."

It was a guy and he had a smooth voice. I wasn't one to swoon over guys but is voice was soft. It was soft, like silk. That was the only thing I could think of, and I really didn't like it.

"What do you need me for and how do you know of me?"

I didn't mean to but the anger slipped from my lips. I had tried to press it down but I don't like weird phone calls in the early morning. That was just one thing I didn't take too kindly. I very much valued my sleep.

The guy on the other line was quiet for a moment. Usually you can just 'feel' the other person on the phone. It wasn't like that with him. I had to look at my phone screen to just make sure that it was still connected. Right when I put the phone back to my ear he spoke again.

"I can not talk about it here and now. You need to meet me at the café that sits in front of the park. Please I will explain it all there. Meet me at eleven in the evening."

Before I could think of something to say back he had hung up. It took me a moment to realize he had but then I hung it up as well.

My mind was so confused. I had no idea who he was or what he wanted. I wasn't anyone special or so I thought. I mean I don't do anything worth being noticed. I work at a bookstore for Christ sales.

Looking at the clock again it said three thirty-eight. There was no was I was going to be able to get to sleep after that one. The dream was part of the reason but that phone call and that guy. I sat in bed, the covers spilling to my waist. I was wearing an oversized tee shirt that I had bought. It was my favorite thing to wear to bed. I just couldn't stop thinking about that voice of his. There was just something … wrong with it. Not wrong in regular terms but wrong in that I have never heard it before. There was something … old about it. There was a slight hint of seduction to it.

Shaking my head I groaned and got out of bed. I might as well be up. So I walked over to the shower, stripping on my way there just dropping my clothes on the floor. I will pick them up on my way back.

I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. It took me maybe two seconds to get in. Steam rose and filled the bathroom and fogged the mirrors. I loved hot water, making my skin turn red.

Once washed and cleaned I grabbed a towel that hung on the hook next to the shower and wrapped it around me. When I walked over to the sink and started to blow-dried my hair. Usually I just let it dry naturally but today I just didn't feel like it. My hair was a little past my shoulders. It was light brown with black color on the underside. It wasn't my idea it was my best friends idea. She had it done but hers was pink below blonde hair. I hate pink but it looks good on her.

Before I left the bathroom I brushed my teeth. I always brushed my teeth right after a shower. I don't know why but I always have. As I brushed my hair I looked at my unusual eye color. It was a deep turquoise. Everyone who saw them loved them. I honestly don't know how I got them. None of my parents had them.

I say that in past tense because both of them are dead. A crazy guy killed my mother and my father got into a DUI. He drank almost non-stop after she died, he was never the same. I felt worse about my mother dying not so much for my dad. Not exactly sympathetic but he basically killed himself and we really weren't all that close so I shed no tears for him.

Once done I put my stuff away and walked back to my room, kicking my clothes into the room with my foot, I was too lazy to bend down and pick them up so I settled for kicking them instead.

I dropped my towel into the dirty laundry. I wasn't shy in my apartment by myself but ask me to do this in front of a person and there was no way I could. Me, insecure, you betcha.

I grabbed a black bra, black boy short underwear, dark worn jeans and a navy polo. My boss doesn't really like me wearing such dark colors but he will have to get over it. I don't like bright clothes so I don't wear them. I had over five hours before Ihad to work so I would go out and get breakfast. Since I didn't like to cook I usually always went out. It worked for me.

Grabbing my keys I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. I didn't just trust people around here. I am on the third floor with an old couple who live right next to me. I ran down the stairs and walked to my jeep. All thoughts about the dream and phone call left me as I walked in the night towards my jeep. I was just to tired to think right now, all I wanted was food and coffee, lifes two greatest things for me at this moment.


	2. What a choice

As I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot the stars were still out. I knew that it wouldn't last long because the sun usually rose about five or five thirty. The Starbucks in my town is open 24 hours a day. So I didn't have to worry about not being here when it wasn't open.

I opened one of the glass double doors. On the door were little bells and as I opened the door they tinkled, announcing my arrival. Not like there was really any one to announce that to anyways. Most people were normal and slept in longer. I mean who in their right –or even in their left –mind would wake up at three from a phone call then go to Starbucks?

Behind the counter was a smallish petite girl. She looked like she was an inch or two below my five-six. Her long black hair hung in waves to her middle back. It was what most girls strive for. It was shiny, not frizzy and just what other call perfect. She looked tired but when she saw me she managed a little smile. She had on a light blue v-neck blouse and black suit type pants. There was a white apron wrapped around her waist. As I looked at her I could tell that she was tired, her light brown eyes shone with it.

As I walked towards the counter my sneakers didn't so much as make a squeak. Even though my walking was quiet, there was some type of music playing in here. I wasn't sure what it was because I really didn't care so I wasn't trying to hear it. I just wanted my coffee.

"Hi. My name is Katie, can I help you?"

There was that damned smile again. I could never manage a smile in the mornings. I was basically a bitch when I wake up, especially to a damned phone call.

Trying my hardest to smile I looked up at the menu that was framed in wood and lit up. The words were enlarged so that people who can't see well would have an easier time. That's when I would tell them to get some friggin glasses. Good thing I wasn't working here.

"Yea I would like to get a … French vanilla coffee. I don't want any whipped cream and will take the cherry on the side instead on top."

She looked at me for a moment. Did I look like I was stupid? She must have been new. Guess I could give her some slack, plus she was tired and it made the mind slower, or then again she could have just been stupid, but I was betting on her being just slower since she was tired. See I can be nice to.

After a short moment of her just looking at me she got to work on my coffee. I had gotten lost in thoughts about the call and who the hell he was, that was until I was jerked from them by Katie's annoying clearing of her throat. I just wasn't feeling all that nice.

I paid with cash and then grabbed my coffee. Right before I walked off I just couldn't help it. She was already giving me dirty looks so that lost all niceness from me, especially when I had _tried_ to be nice.

"You might want to get that thing in your throat checked out. You never know what could be sitting in there. You might even annoy some people, you doing that."

If looks could kill I probably would have died more then one death. Good thing for me that looks don't kill, I really just didn't feel like dying. Not that I was afraid to die, I really just didn't want to right now. Check with me later and I just might change my mind.

With my coffee in hand I walked over to one of the tables with a laptop. Oh how I could feel Katie's eyes burning holes in my back. Not that I cared but it is getting rather bothersome. I don't like people staring. I wasn't ugly but I wasn't the greatest looking. I had a scar on the side of my neck that went from the corner of my shoulder to about the middle of my neck. I had gotten it in a fight at my high school. The girl cheated. I never really did forgive her but lets just say she had to be taken to the hospital by ambulance. It was white against my tan skin. I work hard outdoors and just loved being outdoors so I usually ended up with a nice tan. There were other things that were wrong with me but right now I just couldn't think of them.

Sitting down at the computer I booted it up and waited, sipping my coffee. I loved the taste of French vanilla; it was one of my favorites. I was almost surprised Katie hadn't poisoned my coffee. Oh well brownie points for me.

The computer was fast so I didn't have to wait long. I double-clicked the Internet explorer and waited a second for it to pull up. I wanted to see if I hadn't gotten any mail worth reading. I get a lot of spam and hated it. I rarely actually read anything I was sent mostly because I couldn't care what it said.

Signing into Hotmail I looked at the mail. I had gotten something. I didn't recognize the email address but it wasn't marked as spam so I clicked it. I read the first line and knew exactly who it was from. Creepy guy with the sexy voice on the phone, that bastard who woke me up. It read:

_**Dearest Laina,**_

**I have to let you know that I am truly sorry for waking you. I know it was an absurd hour to call you but that was the only time I was able to get to you. The sun does not like my kind and so I had limited amount of time. Please forgive me for my rudeness as well. I cannot tell you here either what it is that I need of you but please know that it is of great importance that I have your help. You and only you are the key to helping my people and me. I will explain more tonight at 11. Please come.  
****Yours truly  
J.C**

I sat there not sure what to do. I couldn't exactly get up and scream and rant about getting an email. In my town that will just get you shot. Yea I'm not too big on the whole getting shot thing so I think ill just stay seated if you don't mind.

It was weird though because I had no idea what to think about it. There was a weird guy asking me to meet him at eleven at night in a café. Do I do it?

Well me being me I am extremely curious and in a little less then flattering term, nosy. So I guess I was going.

I looked up and around. The side I was on was table and a fireplace in the middle. All the tables had either one or two built in laptops, the other side had couches, chairs and anything comfy. I like table so I'm going to stick with this side.

A few people had come in. It was about five in the morning now. A cute couple came in. Him, with his long blonde hair and his green eyes and her with her brown perfect hair and tan. She hated people like that because they reminded her so much of what she had and lost. Now she just hated seeing people like that but could never seem to look away. Her love was taken from her and that hurt the most.

I close my eyes for a moment to gather myself back then looked around again. An older man was sitting at a table with no computer and a white mug of coffee. He had the newspaper in hand just reading. A few tables over was a younger woman with bright red and very frizzy hair. She looked like a nerd. She had ugly glasses and even in a ponytail holder her hair seemed to be everywhere. God I couldn't but want to laugh so I had to look away.

Outside was getting brighter. The sun was on its way up. I could almost feel the air getting a little warmer. It wasn't cold but chilly. Spring was on its way here and was just right around the corner. I hate winter so spring was good. Better then winter anyways.

I finally got up and walked back to my car. I just was tired of sitting there and could still feel Katie's cold stare against my back. Does it really look like I care, no not really.

Getting into my jeep I pulled out. No where else to really go so I would go to work. I wasn't due for another four hours but oh well, I can pull someone else off shift, bet you they will be grateful. Hopefully it would take my mind off that damned guy. Why did he have to have a sexy voice? That was like the number one thing that actually stuck out. His voice. I could almost feel it, if I just reached out I could …

I stopped myself abruptly at those thoughts. I was frickin fantasizing about a guy I don't even know, haven't even seen. I really was going crazy and not in the good way.

* * *

He walked along his room. She was still awake, that much he knew, he could almost feel her. The room he occupied was dark but that didn't matter to him because he could still see as if there were lights. When he called her that was a close call, he had almost been caught. That would have not been a good thing. Many people's lives were at stake and that was one thing he could not risk. He was the master of this city and that's what he tends to stay.

He stopped for a moment as he remembered what she looked like. She was beauty beyond compare, he should know because he had seen many women. His body shuddered slightly as he thought about what he wanted to do with her body. Shaking his head he forced –almost painfully –those thoughts from his mind. He cannot allow harboring such thoughts like that. Maybe one day he would allow himself the pleasure but now was not the time, he had people to think about.

Sighing softly to himself he walked over to his resting place to lie down. He could feel the suns weight as it rose into the sky. Just once he would love to see and feel the sun again but there was no hope for him now, his chance was taken from him so long ago. As he lay down he closed his eyes. The last thing he thought of before he fell into a deep slumber was the way her eyes looked when she wasn't actually looking at anything. The way they were the rarest of colors and he couldn't wait for them to look at him. Smiling he fell into a deep slumber to await for the moon to arise one more night for him.


	3. Raise your fist and hold on tight

**Author note: Hey sorry Ya'll about taking so long. I have been really busy and it doesn't really help that my computer has been really gay. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know it's a little long so bare with me. Enjoy **

"Laina what do you think you are doing here? You don't work until nine."

Yea if you haven't noticed that's my boss. Mr.Hiddamen. He isn't the nicest guy around but he grows on you. He is five eight and around the middle of his thirties. His hair is pitch black and his eyes are a light gray. No other color but gray. He has a scar on his eyebrow and cheek. He was in a fight. I thought it was dumb but no one listens to me so the fight went on anyways. His loss not mine.

"I know but I thought I could take Bethany off shift early so she can get some sleep. I was already up and had nothing to do." I swear he looked at me just like that Katie girl did: Like I was stupid. I was beginning to wonder.

"You won't get paid extra for this. And you will have to work until you are scheduled off."

I rolled my eyes. He is such a pain in my ass, he likes me and I think this is his way of trying to either keep talking to me or to try not to like me. Either way some days I just want to punch him in his face. That would get me fired to I resisted.

"I know that. I didn't say I wanted the time off. Now can I go?" I tried so hard to keep the annoyance out of my voice and for the first time this morning I was actually able to.

"Go for it." He said as he looked at me, more like studied me then walked over to the register where two people were looking at us waiting for help. Well tough luck I'm not working yet. He can do it.

I walked into the back room to clock in when I saw Bethany crying silently in the corner of the break room. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a minute. She was one of my best friends; I have known her for about five years now. Not once while I have known her have I have seen her cry like this at work. This can't be good. So being the good friend I walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hey Beth, what's wrong?"

I could hear her sniff and wipe her tears. That's when I knew she was going to sit up straight and tell me nothing. Wow that was going to piss me off so I stopped her before she could say anything.

Putting my hand on her leg I looked at her and my face was firm, you could see I cared but it was firm nonetheless.

"Now don't you dare tell me nothing. If it were nothing then I would not be here in front of you watching you cry. So what's wrong honey?"

That got her. I had to be firm with her or she would hole herself up and talk to no one. I didn't like that. She looked at me, her eyes reminded me of a puppy dog. I touched her cheek and wiped her tears away gently and smiled gently to encourage her. Finally she got herself together and put her hand on my hand that rested on her leg. Her voice was tear soaked.

"Me and Brad got into another fight. I walked into the house and he was already steaming. I asked him why he was mad and he stood up and yelled at me telling me it was all my fault, that I should mind my own damn business. I didn't understand so I asked. He told me that I was always nosy, holding him back and just a nuisance. He walked over and hit me. I yelled at him and told him if he ever touched me again I was going to call the cops. That just mad him madder. He told me that if I ever told anyone anything he was going to kill me."

Beth closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Brad was her fiancé. They have been engaged for a little about two years. He was an ex-football player. He had to quit when he tore up his shoulder. They both met from me because I knew Brad from high school. Never have I seen him mad. They both had fallen in love and dated for six months before he popped the question. This made me mad to hear what he had done and said.

"Oh Beth I am so sorry. Do you have bruises?"

I had to know because if I was to go kick his ass for this I had to have proof. It wouldn't do me any good to go in there to bust his ass when he could easily sit on me and squash me. He was at least 6'6". I'm telling you, he is huge.

She nodded her head and rolled up her sleeves showing two huge nasty looking bruises. Now I was pissed, not just mad but pissed.

"Stay here I am going to go get a camera."

Before she could protest I jumped up and ran to get the store camera. It was digital so I could easily print off the pictures. The boss wouldn't be happy but I wasn't here to please him so he can get over himself.

Grabbing the camera off of Boss mans desk I ran back to her. Good thing I was wearing sneakers or I would not be able to run like this. When I got back to her I took a few pictures of her arm then looked at her.

"I promise you he won't get away with this Beth. He will either say sorry or we will sue his ass. I have the pics so he can't say a damn thing about not doing it."

Again I left before she could argue. She knew I was right and even if she did argue she knew it wouldn't do any good. I just didn't sit around like that and wait for something worse to happen. I got the pics printed and folded them putting them in my back pocket. I had to comfort her before I left, couldn't exactly leave her like this. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing because I just didn't do good with people crying. Beth was my only exception.

So I pulled a chair in front of her and turned it so the back wards in front of her and I straddled the damn thing. I don't like sitting in these chairs the right way, one of the reasons was to piss off boss man and second was they felt awkward sitting in them that way so I didn't.

"Hey Beth. Look at me. What he did was wrong and you know damn well that the shit that's happening to him aint your fault. He was just being a dumb ass. You know you don't have to stay with him. You can leave him anytime. You have the power to do that and he should not scare you in thinking the opposite way. If he does you best come tell me and I will knock him off his damn high horse."

That earned me a smile. That made me feel a bit better but I was still going to drag his ass out of bed and knock him down a few pegs.

"Thanks Lainy you always did know how to make me smile. I guess I better get back to work before Erik (our boss's first name. He wants us to call him that but I refuse and call him back either boss man or his last name. Works for me and pisses him off. Bonus.) throws a ft."

I had to smile at that one. It's not that we don't like him its just that he act as if he has a stick up his ass. If once he could just relax and maybe actually smile then it might be different. Oh well you cant always get what you ask for so we resort to being mean. Works for us.

After hugging Beth she ran to the bathroom to fix herself up. Unlike me she wears makeup whenever she leaves her house. Brave women.

I had to tell Erik that I was leaving. Its not like I was leaving on my scheduled time but I doubt he will be very happy.

As I thought he wasn't

"What do you mean your leaving? Didn't you just get here?"

"Well aren't you a bright one. I have to take care of something. I have to do it now or it won't work. Chill out Hiddamen, ill be back before you know it. Scouts honor."

He groaned. He knew he couldn't win with me, that no matter what he says I'm going to leave anyways. He would fire me but he needed me so he couldn't. I love being me. He was smarter then I give him credit for. And if you are wondering yea he wont get that credit either.

"Fine but you best be back before 9 or you will be in big trouble. You hear me?"

"Gotcha captain."

With a mock salute I turned and walked out of the store. He was probably going to be still steaming when I get back but oh well. At least this time he didn't try to stop me like the last time. I was already pissed and I really would not like to have to punch him. Ok I take that back I would love to punch him, I would really not like to get fired and/or put in jail.

I arrived at his house. It was a one-story ranch style home. It would definitely look better if he hadn't been living there. Just the thought makes the house look nasty.

Going up three steps I took out the key from under the mat and walked in. I knew the key was here because Beth lived there as well and I have had my share of coming to get things she forgot. So I walked in as if I owned the place. His room was towards the back of the house, or should I say their room was. She did sleep with him after all.

The one thing people don't know about me is I'm not shy. I have walked into a boy's locker room when I was in high school to talk to the coach. The guys never let me live that down but it didn't bug me so it was all good. So it really didn't bother me to think that he was probably naked. Oh well it will embarrass him more then me. More bonuses on my side.

His door was shut so I crept to it silently. The element of surprise was on my side and I love it. I can be so mean some times but most of the times I am really nice. Mostly.

With the door open I walked in and saw him. I stopped to see what it was that I could that would piss him off and give me enough time if he decided to kick my ass.

He lay there on his stomach, his face turned towards the wall. The dark green sheets had fallen to his lower back, just right above his butt. He was shirtless just like I expected. The comforter, that was bamboo print in a light khaki color, was bunched up at the end of the bed on the floor. His arms were pulled to his chest.

The window was closed with black drapes. He works nights so the black drapes keep out the sun. In the corners of parts of the room were piles of clothes. Mostly his because Beth, she knew, liked to put her clothes where they belonged, he was a slob.

I grin as I get a great idea in my head. I walk over to the bed and putting my hands behind my back I lift up my foot, place it on his shoulder and push really hard. He jerked up and slightly gasped. He had jumped up and as he did, he twisted making him fall off the bed with a hard thud.

Oh boy I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes had been wide, like a deer in the headlights wide. It was just too funny. Trying to quickly recover himself he jumped to his feet. Forgetting that he was naked he ran a hand through his hair and looked around still slightly asleep. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

I raise an eyebrow as I see him in all his full glory. Now I knew what a guy looked like when he wasn't aroused. I laugh and couldn't help it. He quickly looked over at me and his eyes narrowed, as he was making sure I wasn't part of some weird dream of his.

"What the hell are you doing here Laina?" His tone was one that was not so nice and I really didn't appreciate it but what can I saw, I was the one who woke him up.

I try so hard not to look down at him but it was damn hard not to, he was just so … big. Shaking my head I make eye contact and ball my hands into fist.

"I'm here you bastard because of the shit you did to Beth. Yea, not nice."

His cheeks went red but I wasn't sure of embarrassment or of anger, but I sure know he did not try to cover himself up. Well now we know that I'm not the only one who isn't shy.

"She fucking went over to you? It's none of your damn business anyways so back off. Now get the hell out of my house."

I laugh. Who the hell did he think he was? Not my business, well if he didn't want me involved then he shouldn't have hit her in the first place. My cheeks went red right along with him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just hit her and think I'm not going to do anything? Well you better think twice because I will not sit here and let you do that."

"Oh yea and what are you going to do little girl? Hit me with your purse?"

With that he started to take very big strides towards me. Me no likey so I started to try and back up but before I could he was almost on top of me. His eyes held anger and rage, both of which scared the shit out of me. He grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall. His arms were huge and his fingers touched as they wrapped around my throat. I tried to get away but I could do nothing. Helpless again, damn not so fun.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you just like I will kill her. She has fucked with me for the last time and I will not take it anymore. IF you EVER come near me again I will kill you where you stand."

My face was turning red as my lungs burned for air. I gripped his arm hoping to relieve the burning in my lungs. With that I started to see spots in my vision as I was losing more air.

A man stepped into the shadows of the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back as he saw the naked man strangling the girl. That was not going to do especially when she was the one he came to retrieve. His master would not be too pleased to learn she was killed. Time to step in.

"I don't think so. Let her down and she will come with me."

The man's voice was smooth and soft, like the second version of softness to the mans voice on the phone. I closed my eyes trying to stay awake. Brad jumped slightly and looked over at the man. His arm trembled slightly but he quickly released and stepped back. Gasping and coughing I fell to my knees, my eyes still closed. That was a close call, it would not due to have been passed out in Brad's house. That was a recipe for disaster.

I could feel someone moved beside me but I didn't make an effort to move, if they wanted me I was too weak right now to move anyways. Before I knew it I was being held, bridal style, in some ones arms. The arms felt soft but strong. I open my eyes and look into the prettiest golden eyes I have ever seen. All I could do was stare, to weak to even move.

"Don't worry you will be safe soon. We all will protect you."

The words barely were able to register when I passed out. IT was weird how now that it was over I pass out. I didn't care, I felt safe. In a total strangers arms I felt safe. Later I would have to rethink that but for now I was too weak and out cold to care.


	4. Lost and semi Found

**Author Note:** _Hey all. You all are wonderful. I have to confess. I had a writters block so I had to stop but now I am on the road with my parrents so I have been writting. I should have chapter 5 up soon as well. Thank ll of you for your comments they make me feel better. Thank you and hope you like this one! _

My head was throbbing as I lay here. Where exactly here is I have no idea. I sighed, not really caring who heard me. I just lay there for a moment then started to wiggle my fingers. Just experimenting and making sure that they were working fine.

As my fingers moved I could feel silk. I was laying on silk sheets and the blanket on top me was silk as well. My brows furrowed a bit as I tried to think of where in the hell I could be. No one I knew had the money to buy silk sheets, nor want to. Growing nervous I opened one eye to look around but that didn't work to well since the room was completely dark. Opening both eyes didn't make much of an improvement either. I could tell there were no windows so that meant I was probably in a basement somewhere.

Feeling the need, I sat up. The When I did the silk sheets fell down revealing a bandage around my stomach, but no shirt. I had no shirt on. That meant someone had to take it off, meaning someone I did not know undressed me. Oh that definitely did not sit too well with me. I did not like that at all. Oh how badly I wanted to punch who ever took my shirt off.

Raising an eyebrow I lifted the blanket a bit to look at my lower half. Smiling a bit and feeling a little better I saw that my pants were still on. Satisfied with that I pulled the sheet around my upper half and slid off the bed. It was almost fun because the silk sheets made it slippery.

I shivered slightly as my feet hit the floor. The floor was stone or concrete and I was apparently barefooted. Pulling the sheet tighter I walked slowly so as I do not walk into anything, trying to find the door. It wasn't extremely dark in the room, just dark enough that I couldn't really see anything; I could just barely make out some outlines.

After a few minutes of searching along the walls I found a door. Sighing with relief again I turned the handle and paused. What if someone was outside my door? Oh what does it matter, at least I could try to get some answers, and then I wouldn't feel so helpless and alone.

Sadly enough I was feeling alone. I don't know what it is about this place but it just gives off that feeling off being alone. It was as if the place itself had feelings and now it was feeling alone, and that, in and of itself gave me goose bumps.

Taking a deep I pulled the door and it opened easily as if it had just been recently oiled. Once the door was opened just enough for me to fit through, I poked my head around the door and looked out. All there was was a long hallway with a few doors on either side. No signs of anyone around.

When my check was done I stepped out through the door and looked down the hallways. Not really sure which way to go I just choose a way and closing the door behind me I set off to look for a way out.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He smiled softly as he felt her wake. The night was young so he had a while. There was no doubt in his mind that she would try to find a way out. There was no way for her to know which way to go so certainly she would be wandering around aimlessly, this would give him the perfect opportunity to just 'appear'. It will be perfect or so he hoped. She was so full of independence and he valued that almost more then anything. The one thing that pissed him off most was a needy person. He can't stand people who always need someone to lean on. Laina on the hand has a mind of her own.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out his nice jacket. Slipping on his shoes, he walked over to the door and waited til he knew she was close enough. He wanted the timing just right, he needed her help but he also wanted something else. If he scared her then they would lose it all and that was something he couldn't do. When he knew she was close he silently walked out his door and started to walk towards where she was, his hands clasped behind his back.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I have been walking for what felt like forever. The halls were cold, I was so very glad that I had decided to bring the sheet. It wasn't much and really light but it kept me really warm. I have no idea where I am going or if there is a way out. There was no indication there was and the doors I have tried were all locked. This was getting very tiring.

Sighing I started to slow my pace. There was no point in keeping my fast pace, there was no where I can go. The other strange thing is that I have not seen a single person, or even a hint of someone here.

Just as soon as I thought that I heard footsteps. I froze and listened, there was no where I can hide but I still didn't like the fact that there was someone here. I shook my head at the stupidity of it. Just a second ago I was thinking how I wanted to find someone and when someone is here I suddenly don't want to see them. Well it really didn't help that I had no idea who there were or even where the hell I am no. yeah that tends to make me a little nervous.

As I listened I realized that they were coming towards me. I held my breath and prayed they were friendly. Then they stopped, I lifted an eyebrow and concentrated on listening and slowing my breathing. That's when I heard voices.

"The show has already started, why are you not there?" the voice was soft and smooth. It hit me like a smack to the face. That was the man who called me. He kidnapped me? I paused that thought for the moment so that I could listen to them more.

"I'm sorry master. I over slept then I ...uh …" He stopped and then I heard whispers. The mans voice was a little rough but smooth. I couldn't hear the voices so I straightened and turned the other way and started to hurry off. I was so busy watching my feet and that I didn't trip that I didn't notice the man in front of me until I face planted into his chest. Startled I jumped back, my feet stepping on the sheet and I started to fall. I closed my eyes and was bracing myself for the fall but it never came. I waited a second but when the fall never came I opened one eye and looked up. There, holding me effortless in his arms, was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Slowly my other eye opened and I was staring at him fully now. He looked down at me smiling softly. There at the corner of his smile was a small dimple. I have to say he is definitely the most beautiful man I have ever in my entire life ever seen.

All words and coherent thoughts left my brain as I looked at him. Never in my life has a man ever affected me like this. There was a wave of warmth that ran from my stomach to lower regions of my body. This made me nervous and at this sudden change of emotions brought me partially back. I cleared my throat and moved somewhat gracelessly away from him.

"Are you ok?" His voice was soft and has just a hint of concern.

I had to clear my throat again and I gripped the sheet around my necked upper half tighter. I hadn't really noticed I was half naked until now.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded as I said. I was trying so desperately to get my bearings back but that was proving more difficult then I would like.

"Good. I would have been upset if you were harmed."

I nodded again and couldn't myself from smiling at the irony of all this.

"Yea me neither. Being harmed just doesn't appeal to me. So thank you for catching me."

He nodded and smiled. I guess he didn't catch the sarcasm or if he did he disregarded it as nothing.

"You are more then welcome. I have to ask, what are you doing wandering around these hallways? It is not safe to do so if you have no one to escort you."

I laughed and it wasn't an exactly happy laugh. He was lecturing ME about wandering the halls when it was HE who kidnapped me. What does he expect me to do, sit there, wait for him to come and tell me my fate whilst I beg and plea? If that is the case then he really needs a super ego knock down.

"Oh I don't know maybe just looking for a way out. You know I thought I could do for some fresh air, maybe run to the police and have a grand oh chat with them." I paused but continued when I saw him about to speak.

"I don't want to hear it, what I DO want to hear is why I am here, where here is and what the hell do you want?" I really tried to be more intimidating but you really can't while you are half naked and have a silk sheet wrapped around you. Sorry lass but it just doesn't work that way. Shit.

"There will be time for answers once you are washed, dressed and fed. After those you will feel much better and I will explain it all. You have my word." He said, his voice still soft but now it held a tone of authority. It was as if he expected me to become one of his well trained soldiers and do as he says. Oh buddy do I have other plans and I sure know as hell they do not go along with his.

I sighed when he turned before I could reply. I did really want a shower and clothes. I hadn't thought about food but when he brought it up my stomach growled, letting me know that it thought that was a wonderful idea.

Before I could think that I had no idea where to go a guy came around the corner towards me. He was tan and definitely stood out against the white, hospital looking walls. He was at least six foot tall, shaggy dark brown hair. He was thin but you could see the muscles ripple under his skin. He was a cute guy. Not as wonderful looking as the man that was here earlier but still cute.

"Come on. I'll get you all set up. When you are done with your shower I'll even show you where you can get food." He grinned and he had a cute smile as well.

"Oh gee your too much." I said sarcastically and that just made him smile all the more.

He turned and started to walk off, not wanting to get lost more I took off to catch up. This was definitely not my idea of a good day. It wasn't bad, because I was still alive but it wasn't great because I think I'm a prisoner but right now I'm not entirely sure.


	5. Crazy and Death

**Authors note** **: Sorry I have taken so long to write. My life has gotten so crazy that I haven't had time and when I did have the time I got writters block so not good. But here it is and I hope you like it. Chapter 6 will be coming up very close behind this one so don't worry. . Please comment on it. I love hearing from ya'll!**

The guy I was following stopped in front of yet another white door. Everything around us was white, from the white floor, up the white wall to the ever so white ceiling.

Everything was white and it made me feel like one of those secluded sections of the hospital. I hate hospitals so therefore I hate this place, not that any of the hate has to do with I have been kidnapped.

The guy opened the door and flipped a switch, turning on the light in the room, which for now it was my room. I was somewhat relieved to see that the room I was staying was not white. The walls were black and the ceiling was a dark blue. Actually being able to look at it, I began to like it. The bed was pushed against the center of the far wall; it was a tall canopy bed, with see through drapes hanging from the four posts at the ends of the bed. The silk sheets were a dark blue, matching both the ceiling and the walls.

Against the wall to my left was a beautiful antique armoire of a dark cherry wood. Next to it a little ways was a large book case of books. Some looked rather old and some looked rather new.

"In that armoire there are some clothes of your choosing. If you want to gather something I can show you where the showers are. It's a group shower, you know like when you are done in gym, so." The guy said with a smile still on his lips.

Turning to face him I raised an eyebrow. Him talking had snapped me out of my observations.

"Uh, right." I nodded and walked over to the armoire and hesitantly opened it with one hand, the other hand still holding onto the sheet around my upper half. Inside the beautiful armoire was a variety of clothes. There were jeans, sweats, skirts, dresses, blouses and pajama's. All I could need was right in front of me.

Pushing through clothes I grabbed a dark blue pair of semi-tight jeans, a dark blue tank top and a white low cut v-neck polo.

Turning around to face the guy I was just about to ask about underwear and a bra but before I could get the words out of my mouth he pointed towards the armoire again. Closing my mouth I turned again and looked to where he was pointing. Oh right. There below where the clothes were hanging was three longer drawers.

Opening them up I saw there was definitely a variety of underwear. Thongs, boy shorts, bikini style, to what looked like granny panties. Shaking my head slightly I grabbed a pair of boy shorts, then opened another draw. This time it was bras, black, red, white, dark green, dark blue, strapless, and sports bra. Looking a second longer she grabbed a dark green one and then stood up.

"Ok I'm ready to go now …" I paused as I wasn't sure what to call him. I have been calling him the guy in my mind but wasn't sure how he would respond to it.

"Ethan and ok then follow me and I will show you where the showers are."

He said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Ethan. You definitely look like an Ethan." Grabbing my sheet I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me. Guess he wasn't used to people saying that to him, but what can I say he does. I tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, well mostly I do.

Walking out into the hallway I waited for him to lead. He shut my door then lead the way. God I was needed a shower so badly I could almost feel the dirt and grime on me.

After turning off the water I grabbed the extra towel and started to dry off. The water had felt so good and I could almost feel the dirt sliding off my skin.

I walked onto the dry carpeted floor and finished drying off. Ethan was standing outside the bathroom door. Something I was most grateful for. Quickly I got dressed, then wrapped the towel around my long hair.

I sat down on one of the benches that was provided for me and started to slip on my socks then my tennis shoes. Ethan ran and got those for me while I was showering because I had forgotten them in the armoire.

Standing up I quickly toweled my hair, it would be damp but not wet. I threw the towel into the hamper then walked out the door, next to Ethan.

"Wow, you smell a lot better."

I looked over at him trying to keep my neutral face but couldn't help it when I looked up at him. I then punched him in the arm.

"Hey now, I bet I do but I sure don't your smart ass comments. Just show me where the food is." I shook my head pushed him slightly.

"Alright alright don't have to be so pushy sheesh." He grinned his boyish way and started to walk again. I followed behind him feeling so much better now that I was showered and had clothes on.

* * *

He looked into the long mirror. Dinner was just about served and he knew she would be there. He wondered for a moment what she would be wearing. Shaking his head slightly he straightened his jacket and looked himself over.

Knowing her he doubted that she would be wearing anything fancy. Smiling he ran a hand down his jeans, and then tugged his black collared shirt a bit. The jacket was soft black leather. He always wore it so it got to where it was bendable and easy to move with.

Nodding at his image he touched his hair. It was black and touched his shoulders. It was slightly wavy but not by much. He left it down, preferring it down over having it in a ponytail holder. He hated those things

Smiling again he turned and headed to his door. He wanted to get there right after she did, give her time to settle in a bit before he arrived. He was so much looking forwards to this, she was going to ask a lot of questions and he planned on answering them, just not all at once.

* * *

Ethan lead me into a large room, ok well first he lead me into this door that I swear wasn't really there. At least I didn't see it while exploring the halls and trust me I was looking. Then we went up these stairs that lead us into a sort of hallway, which then lead us to this large room. The walls of this room were stone, like in a castle. In the center of this room was a very large table. I swear to you this table could hold a hundred at the least comfortably and with a lot of elbow room. The table was filled with food, wonder smelling food that made my stomach growl loudly.

He poked me, which made me jump slightly. I hadn't been paying attention to anything but my stomach and the food on the table. Blushing slightly I followed Ethan until he stopped at a chair at the far end of the table, right next to the end.

"Here we go. You can sit here and eat as much as you like. I will run and get you something to drink." As he spoke he pulled out my chair. When I sat down he scooted the chair under me and handed me a napkin I hadn't seen him grab.

After he left I just looked around, not knowing where to start. My mouth watered and I swear if I would have opened it to say something I would have drooled, almost like a leaky faucet.

Smiling I reached across the table and grabbed some bread, then dished myself up some spaghetti, my favorite food. I then grabbed some strawberries and put them in a small dish right next to my plate.

I placed my napkin in my lap, but right as I did, I heard heavy large doors opening. Not the ones that Ethan left out of. Looking up quickly I froze, my heart skipping a beat. It was the guy who caught me in the hallway. Looking more beautiful and gorgeous then any person had a right to be.

Blushing I played with the napkin a bit and waited. He was walking over. I couldn't hear him, since his shoes were silent but I just knew he was, I could almost feel him walking.

"I see you have just begun to eat. May I join you?" He asked politely as he stood behind the chair at the head of the table.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but stare. It took me a moment to clear my throat and get what I wanted said to come out. Ok well not exactly what I wanted said but it worked all the same.

"Sure. Have a seat, there's definitely enough food here to share." I finally said tried to act cool. I sure hope it was working, but knowing my luck it probably didn't.

He smiled and pulled his seat out, sitting gracefully. More grace then I have seen before. There were some people who were good and had great balance but none like this.

Almost instantly a young woman came with a cup of something red. I assumed it was wine. She was pretty, not a head turner but if you really looked at her she was pretty. She had long thick light brown hair, her eyes an almost golden brown. Her skin was slightly pale. When he took the cup she bowed slightly and then handed me a cup of tea. Smiling at her I took it.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. At my thanks she blushed and hid a smile, hurrying off to whatever she does.

Taking a sip I closed my eyes. It was the best tea I have had in a while. To be honest I hadn't had tea in a while, I was more of a coffee drinker but every now and then I would get tea. This tea beat all teas I have ever made or ordered.

"I shall tell the cook that you enjoy his tea. He will be pleased. Now try the food. It is the best that money can buy.

Looking at him I was curious now. He was in a lounged position, the cup in his hand as he watched me. I wasn't surprised to learn he had servants. He hadn't said it directly but the girl and then the cook; it was a sure sign of servants. Doing as he said I leaned forwards and took a bite of the spaghetti. This was fantastic as well. Before I got all the noodles all the way down I took a bite of the bread. My god the bread just about melted in my mouth. I could have been told I was going to die and be perfectly happy. This food was amazing, beyond so even.

He just looked at me. I call him 'he' because I have no idea who he is. I don't know his name or what he wants. Its stranger because at this moment I didn't care, I was starving and this food was amazing.

I looked up to meet his gaze and saw that he was almost studying me. It was weird and made me feel self-conscious.

He sighed softly –to me it was the best sounding sigh ever heard- and said quietly. "I have brought you here because you were wounded and I wasn't sure you wanted to be in the hospital." He paused a moment. "I have also brought you here you ask for your help." He looked down at the table cloth a moment as if he was nervous. This made me raise my eyebrow not sure what he meant.

I set down my fork and wiped my mouth with the napkin next to me. "Help with what? I doubt I will be much help for anything. The only thing I do is work in a bookstore. Not real glamorous. I would also like to point out; I don't like helping people who I don't even know their name."

He chuckled softly and looked at me again, this time with full intensity in his gaze. "I am being rude. Forgive me. I am Jacques but you can call me Jack. You are more useful to us then you know. There are things about yourself that you may not even be aware of."

I cleared my throat. Now what was I going to say, this man was crazy, gorgeous, yes but insane. He couldn't know anything about me. I have never seen him in my life. Trust me on this, I would have remembered seeing his face even just a glance.

"See, me and, um, my group are being attacked by our –" He paused as if searching for the right words. I swear I think he is editing all this. Why would he do that? That I can't answer, yet. I will make it a point to figure it out. "Being attacked by our enemies. We are at war with them. We need you to stop them at all cost."

I raised my eyebrow again. I was beginning to wonder what he was taking or smoking. I couldn't help it but I laughed. It was choked out at first and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to stop it. That was being rude and I didn't want to make him mad and have him kill me.

Jack looked puzzled. She was laughing? Was this all funny to her? He watched her, she confused him and it was not usually a good thing.

"Look I'm sorry to burst you bubble but yea I think you need help."

"That is what I am asking you for." The confusion deepened.

"No I mean, like I think you need to see a doctor."

"Why? I'm not sick."

I sighed and shook my head. He just wasn't getting it. It was like trying to explain colors to a blind person. What I didn't understand was why it was like that. It was just as if he walked out of a 1700's painted picture.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at me again. He kind of looked uncomfortable. I was hoping I hadn't made him like that and that I would regret it later. I wasn't as scared for my life as I should be. I mean I am still being held captive, and I had no idea where here was.

"Laina. You do not understand do you?" He didn't wait for me to respond and continued. "I am a vampire, as are all you saw here today but Ethan. Our enemies are the werewolves.


	6. Harsh truth

Authors note : Sorry I have taken so long to write

I just looked at him. Seriously what do you say to something like that? Oh I'm sorry? Yea that doesn't work to well because things like this aren't real. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing. Just like I thought earlier, this man was crazy, borderline insane.

"Uh huh. Well I sure hope that goes … well for you." I nodded. Again, what else can I do or say?

Jack sighed heavily and put his head down. For a second that I saw it looked as if he were disappointed. In me? I sure hope that if he was he didn't kill me for it.

"You don't believe me do you? That is most unfortunate for everyone. We need you to believe." Jack said softly as he looked at the ground. For a moment I almost felt bad for him, it was like a kid whose parents won't believe that he saw the boogeyman under his bed, but in his story though the boogeyman is him.

After a moment of me watching Jack and he watching the ground he looked up at me, his eyes intent as they held my eyes. How dearly I wanted to look away because there was a looking his eyes that no one had a right to see, especially a prisoner. I may not be handcuffed but I still didn't know how to get away and if anyone here as to kill me.

"I see that I have to show you. I wish it didn't have to come to this but I see that there will be no other way you will believe." Jack almost whispered. If I hadn't been listening closely I would have surely missed it.

Standing up quickly he startled me but didn't seem to notice, his mind was on other things. Then as a second thought he looked at me, smiled just a little bit and held out his hand for mine. So what do you think I did? I put both my hands on either side of my chair and pushed myself up without his help. Seeing this, his smile faltered slightly but nonetheless he balled his hand up and dropped it to his side. Yes as a matter of fact I did for a second think he was going to hit me. Of course he has shown no violence so far, who's to say he wasn't though.

"Please, follow me. I have something you need to see." He bowed and turned walking to the less grand doors to the back of the dinning hall.

Groaning to myself I pushed in my chair and then quickly, so I wasn't left behind, ran after him. After we walked through the doors, which closed by themselves, imagine that, we walked into a hallway. Yes you guessed it, white washed from ceiling to floor just like the one place I hated most, the hospital. Bad memories there, don't ask.

We walked down the hall, turning every now and then when the hallway curved. I had no idea where we were and no way of remembering where we had been so I gave up trying. After what felt like forever, which in actuality was only about ten minutes, he stopped in front of a regular door. See this door looked like every single door that we passed. Think I'm kidding, well maybe we should trade places and you would see for your self.

Jack looked at her, his face hidden, all emotions gone, he looked completely blank.

"What you are about to see … will be hard for you. There will be no way you can stop it or change anything. They can not hear you. Now one person will notice us, he will bow to me and I will bow back but that will be it." Then before I had a chance to even begin to think of what to say back he opened the door then stood to the side and waited for me to enter.

My body trembled very lightly. I was nervous and scared about what I was going to see. He hadn't told me much but that was enough for me, the way he was hiding his feelings was enough to know I probably would not like what I saw so therein lay the fear and nervousness.

As I looked around the room I heard the door close then felt, more then saw him move up next to me. The room was like any other room that you would see but this one had an altar close to the far wall, away from us. It was a rather large room. The walls were black, as was the ceiling but the floor was of stone. Confused I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jack who was staring at the altar. Not sure what he was looking at I took in the rest of the room. There were a few small tables all around and on them were a lot of candles that lit up the room. On the two walls hat were at my sides were covered in drapes that were very closer to being see through, though the walls were dark and it was hard to notice. It looked really good against the other walls and ceiling. The drapes ranged from a deep red to black to a rich colored blue. Me being not one for fashion was really impressed. Martha Stewart better watch her back.

After only a dew seconds to take all this in, a man walked through one of the drapes on my right, the. He was tall, braid shouldered but lean. Even though he was skinny you knew he was strong, the muscles moved like liquid beneath his skin. Going up he had black hair, that was borderline shaggy. I am not one for shaggy hair but even I had to say he looked really good.

I watched him curiously as under his arm – which was a deep tan like the rest of his body. I know because he came in clad in only jeans that hugged his body, which would make any women drool, and no shirt. – looked like a silk sheet –dark blue – and four sets of dark purple fuzzy handcuffs.

Unaware of us, he laid out the sheet onto the stone altar, then with a pole at each corner he cuffed one side to the poles, setting the other half onto the sheet. The man stepped back to look at his master piece then nodded before he turned and walked back through the drapes. It only took him a second before he came back out, a girl no older then twenty, trailing behind him, She was just a little taller then me, red head and athletic body. The girls eyes, which were dead set on the mans face had a glazed almost hypnotized look to them. What made me a little more nervous was the fact that she was naked.

Quickly I turned to face Jack, my eyes wide and mouth hung open. "What the hell have you brought me to watch? Tell me I'm not about to watch them have sex!" I demanded, my voice holding disbelief.

Jack then turned to look at me, his face still blank, but this time his eyes held something more. I couldn't tell what it was because he concealed it before I recognized it. "I can not tell you because you would not believe me. I promise they won't have sex. Now please just watch. I need you to see."

If you can believe it that was all he said and then turned to watch the two others in the room. I really didn't want to watch this but what else could I do?

When I looked back, the girl was strapped to the altar, looking at the guy. The look in her eyes still disturbed me. There was something not right, but still I couldn't place my finger on what it was.

Biting my lower lip I could only watch on. The guy leaned over and whispered something, in which she responded by turning her head to face the wall away from us, eyes closed. Lifting a moment he looked over at me and Jack, the first time since we have been in here that he acknowledged our presence. The look only lasted a moment before he turned back to the girl on the altar.

What happened next came all to fast for me. The guy bent to the girls neck, putting his left hand on her stomach then bit her neck. My eyes went wide, like a deer in the headlights wide.

I whipped my had to face Jack, whose face was still, as always, perfectly blank. "Are you frickin kidding me!" I shouted which had no effect that I could see on the two across the room. :He just bit her neck and she doesn't even move!" I can bet you any amount of money that my face was turning a bright shade of red. "You have to stop this Jack." I waited a beat for him to respond. Not surprisingly he didn't even bat an eyelash.

Knowing I had to do something I unfolded my arms from my chest and started towards the two. I didn't make it very far before Jack grabbed my arms, his hands like steel, holding me back. "You can do nothing. Let it be. She came here knowing full well what was going to happen."

I tried my hardest. I promise I did but I didn't move an inch. He was definitely stronger then I would have ever imagined. "Jack you let me go right now. He will kill her! I can't stand here and watch as he does. If you believe I can then you know nothing about me. Now let me go!" I tried once more to struggle from his grip and only grew more frustrated. I couldn't watch, fear shot in my veins like ice cold water.

He didn't say anything after that. He just held onto me like it was nothing as I tried my hardest to struggle. Tears swam in my eyes as I fought. The two at the altar brought back snippets of broken memories. It was hard to catch them because I blocked them out as a kid. It was how my mom died, it was never clear how she did.

Closing my eyes tightly I stopped struggling, leaning forward, facing the ground as Jack held my arms behind me. I didn't know how long this was going to last. I really didn't want to watch. It hurt, the memories it brought.

"_Mommy where you going?" Six year old Laina whines, as she tugs on her mothers shirt._

"_Let go Honey, and yes I have to go." Anne, Laina's mother, jerked Laina's hand away from her shirt but as she saw her daughter pout kneeled in front of her, and took her face in her hands. "Listen to me child. I promise I will come back for you. I need you to stay quiet for me and hide. Hide under your bed, don't come out for anything. Whatever you hear stay under your bed. Do you understand me?" When her daughter wouldn't say anything Anne held a firmer voice. "Do you understand me Lainy?" _

_After a short moment Laina nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my little girl. You are heaven sent. I love you so much. My beautiful girl. You are so smart. I know you will listen to me." Anne hugged her daughter tightly, gathering her little girl to her chest. Then a loud banging came from the front door, as well as a man yelling obscene things about Anne. Her mother's heart went wild and she quickly pulled daughter away from her and shoved her into her daughter room. "Go now and hide as close to the wall as you can and curl. Don't make any noise, nothing. Do you understand? Go now. Go!" Quickly Laina ran to her bed and crawled under, curling against the wall. She watched as her mothers feet ran towards the door, right around the corner. _

"_Please stop it. Just go away!" Her mothers voice pleaded. "Open the god damn door Anne! I know you are hiding her! She is mine! Give me Laina now or she won't have a mother." His voice head the heavy threat. "You can't do that Rick. The court –" She wasn't able to finish when the door slammed open and her mouth cried out. Laina had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She could see her mommy laying on the ground, her shoulders shaking. "Please Rick don't do this. She isn't here. She's at her grandmothers. It was her day. Please." She pleaded harder. "Good then I don't have to worry about her seeing this." Before her mommy could say anything her mean dad knocked her mommy out. Then he dragged her into the hallway and tied her mommy's hands to ceiling and let her hang there, her feet a few inches off the floor. At this point tears streamed down Laina's face. Why was daddy doing this? What had mommy done? Then she heard her mommy's voice singing softly, singing Laina's favorite lullaby. Next she heard a gun shot which scared her then blood came pouring down. Laina closed her eyes tightly and bit back a scream. A second later the door slammed shut. Laina was frozen in place for a long moment. Then finally she crawled out she froze again as she saw her moms chest pouring blood. Laina walked slowly over to her mommy. Anne looked at her daughter, she wasn't dead yet but almost. "My … Angel." Anne whispered. Laina cried harder. "Mommy! Please, don't leave me." Anne had tears streaming down her face. "Grab the… phone …. Call … 911. Go now …. " Laina nodded and ran towards the kitchen, grabbed the cordless and ran back to her mommy's side. As she stood at her mommy's side she called 911._

"_911 what is your emergency?"_

"_Mommy, I don't know what to say." Laina cried. Anne smiled softly at Laina. "Yes you … do love. I taught you what to …. Say."_

_Laina nodded and closed her eyes. _

"_My name Laina. I like in 34 Weeping Willow Lane. My mommy is hurt. Please come here now. I don't know what to do. I 'm scared." Laina cried hard as she said it. _

"_I am sending police and an ambulance. Can you tell me what happened honey?" The operator asked sweetly._

_Laina opened her eyes and looked up at her mommy and knew she was fading fast. "I can't talk now I have to stay with mommy." _

_With that she hung up the phone. She stayed with her mommy until the cops and ambulance came. Then everything else happened in a blur._

After a short moment Jack turned her around and pressed her to his chest. "It's ok now. They are finished. She is fine and moving around. Would you like to see her?"

Laina shook her head, pushed him away from her and ran for the door. All she wanted right now was to get away from all this and everyone. Once through the doors, which Jack didn't stop her, she ran around until she couldn't run anymore. She had no idea where here was but it was good enough for her. Dropping to her knees she pressed her forehead into the cool white concrete and wept. Not just for being kidnapped but wept for the girl in the other room, for her mom who she couldn't save and for her best friend Beth who she feared she would never see again.

Not long after she ran away and cried she had fallen asleep. Cried herself to sleep. Jack let her have her moment to herself but then went to find her. When he finally found her he saw she had fallen asleep. Watching her a moment, he picked her up gently and took her to her room, where she didn't wake up and slept on.


End file.
